


[Podfic of] Lately I've Been Dreaming

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer camp AU. Genevieve has a crush on fellow counsellor Adrianne. Adrianne needs a fake girlfriend for a night. Shenanigans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lately I've Been Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lately I've Been Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244632) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/02%20Lately%20I%27ve%20Been%20Dreaming.mp3) (11 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 18:44

**Streaming:**  



End file.
